1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of winding and reeling, hose carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed in the past for rolling a collapsed hose into a roll. Typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,260 to Kittelson; 2,960,279 to Little; 2,045,966 to Ruehmann; 2,396,451 to Warkentin; and 1,001,208 to Mercer.
In the above-identified patents, the hose rolling devices shown generally do not include guides for both sides of the hose roll, or else mechanisms are required to permit the removal or movement of one of the guide members after the hose is rolled.